


Riding a High

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Hookups, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Spanking, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: Ben Solo and OFC love to get down and dirty after smoking a bit of mary-jane...
Relationships: Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Riding a High

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a fanfiction of fanfiction by the amazing Punk in Docs! She is the author of some amazing Kylo fics. The "Ben" character is a combination of Ben Solo from her Renegade fic (https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505584) and her Sinnerman fic (https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829573!
> 
> But she also has an amazing vampire!kylo fic currently in progress!! (https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496341)

For a long time, I didn’t do one-night stands. But with my job as a receptionist, its long hours, and a dating pool smaller than the kiddie zone at Six Flags water park, it was the best way to keep me from climbing the walls with lack of sex. That’s where Ben Solo had come into play.

He was just named the youngest partner at the firm I worked at. And god damn, was he something. Like a Californian redwood given life, tall and sturdy, and handsome without any doubt. Jawbones that could cut glass, always covered with a nice goatee, shaggy black hair that hung just past his ears, a broad roman nose with deep-set eyes that were like the sea after the storm. A steely blue-grey that were always calculating. 

He was also a colossal jackass. But not in the “cancel him on twitter” or report him to HR kind of way; but in the boyish, charming, asshole way that girls love in really bad 90s movies. Think Heath Ledger in 10 _Things I Hate About You_. And damn if it didn’t charm my panties off. I don’t know exactly what it was but something about that asshole, slightly rogue behavior matched with those puppy dog eyes and massive frame, it had me melting. I heard from whispers of the admins, Ben Solo was a notorious man-whore, but never got serious. And that was what I needed. But, thankfully, I came to find out, he was also a colossal dork. He had one of the biggest video game and film collections, action figures worth thousands of dollars, and we got along like a house on fire. So, we established a friends with benefits relationship,

A few times a month, we got together and went drinking, went to some new movie, or, most often, chilled at his place, smoked a shit ton of weed, played video games on his massive tv, and fucked like rabbits. And tonight was no exception. Ben had acquired an advance copy of Halo Infinite and we’d been playing for 2 straight hours before Ben finally busted out the weed. That was usually when things got interesting. Another cool or dorky thing (depending on who you asked) about Ben, he had the best collections of pipes and bongs. My favorite of his was a hand made one that looked like the Very Hungry Caterpillar. I also had my own that he really liked, a dark blue glass, hand blown simple bowl with sand blown etchings of the TARDIS on it.

Ben and I always loved to have contests of who could take the biggest hits. Thanks to 4 years of choir and 4 years of theatre, I usually won. And as I let out my breath without a single cough, I felt Ben circle his arms around me from his seat on the couch. I’d moved to the floor cause otherwise I knew he would try and shove the controller away from me when I started kicking his ass.

“Hmmmm, that’s my girl.” He purred, fondling my pussy. When I’d arrived to his place, I’d changed into just a tank top and basketball shorts (Thank gods Ben liked keeping his apartment as warm as I did) and so he was able to slip his hand under the hem of my shirt to pinch gently at my nipple, making me whimper.

“You like that, babygirl?”

“Mmmmm, yes Daddy.” He chuckled and nibbled at my earlobe, moving one of his hands down between my legs, which I spread wider just for him.

“And whose pussy is this?” He asked, making me moan. While we never defined ourselves as exclusive, it was sort of unspoken between the two of us.

“Yours, daddy. All yours.” I whimpered. He slowly pushed two fingers in me.

“That’s right, baby. All mine. Mine to tease, play with, do whatever I want.” He used his thumb to rub at my clit while I bucked my hips up into his hand.

“Yes, yes daddy!” I pleaded but just as I was approaching climax, he pulled his fingers away.

“Good, cause I want to sink my cock deep in you while we game for a little longer.” He said, sucking on his fingers. I glared at him but he just winked.

“Asshole.” I crawled up on his lap as he pulled his cock out from his shorts and I stripped mine off, settling myself on his lap, facing away from him. “ _Fuck_. Ben, your cock…” I groaned

“That good, baby girl?” He gloated.

“Yes, Daddy. Now Please…” I started to roll my hips but he gave a sharp slap to my ass.

“None of that, you little brat. I told you I wanted to game a little more. So, you can either pick up your controller and keep playing, or I’ll make you sit on a vibrating dildo every day at the office for a month. Understood?” He growled. I whimpered at the idea and reached down to grab the controller. But while I was normally pretty amazing at video games, with Ben’s cock buried deep in me, and the occasional buck of his hips, I couldn’t focus.

“Aww, distracted by something, baby?” He said, mockingly.

“You know I am….” I gasped as he thrusted his hips up “…dick”

“Hmmm, yes my dick can be quite distracting I suppose. But on the same hand, so is that warm, wet cunt of yours.” He kept me like that for almost an hour, by the end, I’d died more times than I could count and was nearly sobbing with need.

“Got something to say, baby girl?”

“Pl….please….” I whimpered out

“Please what?” he asked, leaning forward and groping my breast.

“Please fuck me daddy” I begged he bit my neck so hard I’d definitely joke about him being a vampire later and growled.

“With. Pleasure.” He smacked my ass and I crawled off his lap, then he grabbed me from behind, spun me around and pushed me up against the wall, but instead of shoving his cock deep in me, he dropped to his knees, and hoisted my legs on his shoulders

“But I’m…too…heavy.” I whined, not wanting either of us to get hurt. But he bit the inside of my thighs making me moan

“Don’t you ever say that. You know I like my girls bbw.” He said, quoting Drake with that stupid grin on his face. Then drove his tongue deep in my pussy; licking and sucking at every point he could reach. Using two fingers to rub firmly but slowly at my clit. Need some sense of grounding, I grabbed at his hair. He looked up at me, that dumb perfect angel smirk looking up at me. “Careful baby, don’t pull too much out. I’ve got a meeting with the managing partner on Monday. And I don’t think you want me to explain how that happened.” Suddenly, he gave one last long swipe up my pussy, then set down my right leg and stood up, wrapping my legs around his waist and hardly giving me a moment to adjust before he was thrusting his hard, fat cock inside me. I wrapped my arms around him, digging my nails into his amazing shoulders. He mercifully gave me a second to catch my breath before starting to thrust in and out.

“Mmmm you’ve got claws, my little kitty cat. Maybe you WANT me to explain what happened. How the sweet-faced little secretary who bakes cookies for everyone on their birthday and looks _so_ innocent is actually wonton slut who loves getting fucked long and hard.” I could feel myself getting wetter at that thought. It would never really happen but Ben knew I had a massive exhibitionist kink; like the time we fucked in his office and almost got caught. He leaned in close to my ear.

“…and also has the tightest, hottest, wettest pussy I’ve ever fucked. I’m gunna fucking bust a nut so deep in you that your pussy is dripping all weekend long. And I’ll still be fucking you. Now, I want you to fucking cum hard enough for me that all my neighbors know my name. Cum!” He ordered and I felt his thrusts go even deeper and that pushed me over the edge, cumming harder than I had in weeks, all the pent-up sexual energy intensifying the feeling of release. Ben quickened his pace, chasing his orgasm and finding it while I was still riding out my waves and filling me like he said he would do.

Ben thrust a few more times, gently this time as he rode out his orgasm. Then, sturdy as a tree, carried me, still buried inside him, over to his amazingly comfy couch and sat us down, wrapping us in the angora wool blanket I’d given him last Christmas. We’d usually stay like that for a little bit with him pressing gentile kisses along my face and neck. Sometimes one of us would have to rush off, separating us for the night, but often on weekends, I spent 3 nights at his and we got a chance to bask in this amazing after glow. When I finally started to come down from orgasmic bliss (not necessarily my high though), I’d look up and we’d share a real kiss. Tonight, was one of those really good nights.

“God babygirl. You’re so good for me.” He said

“Thank you, daddy. Can we order Chinese food on the company card?” I asked, giving him my best mischief eyes.

“Hmm, I don’t know if this counts as a firm meeting.”

“Well, I’d argue this is exchange of information. Doesn’t that constitute a meeting? Because this DEFINITELY couldn’t have been handled in an email.”

“You are right. I do actually have information.”

“Oh?”

“Well, I’m sure you know Liz is retiring to be with her kids.” I nodded, but smiled. I knew I never wanted kids, and especially wouldn’t let them come before my career.

“Yes, so. I and the other attorneys will be needing a new legal admin. And I might have gotten word of the new pick.” My jaw dropped open

“You don’t mean...”

“Make sure to act surprised for Jerry when he tells you. You’re going to be my good little secretary now.”

“Well, yours and Bob’s, Tyler’s, Marie’s and Steven’s.” I joked and he gave a harsh smack to my ass.

“You know what I mean, you little brat. Keep up the smart mouth and I’ll start punishing you at the office.”

“I’d like that too much, daddy.” I bit my lip.

“Mmm, you know there will be at least 20 minutes after we order the food that we’ll need to keep busy.” I kissed his chest where my head was laying.

“I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

As Ben grabbed his phone and put in our usual Chinese order, on the company card. I knew Ben and I would never be more than this. Eventually we would part ways, but for right now. This was all I needed.

**Author's Note:**

> May the 4th Be With You!


End file.
